Au coeur de l'horloge
by Rosavy
Summary: Cela fait maintenant six mois que Lorelei est partie de Hamelin la Lointaine, capitale de la région de Naïm, et quatre qu'elle est arrivée auprès de ses frères et de son amie Lucy. Entrée dans la guilde de Fairy Tail officiellement après l'affaire d'Eisen Wald, elle a tout pour être heureuse. Mais l'événement qui vient de secouer Naïm pourrait gagner Magnolia... une Révolution.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, c'est Rosavy ! Je publie ici ma première fanfiction. L'univers de Fairy Tail ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Hiro Mashima. Le thème de l'horloge mécanique appartient à Mathias Malzieu, auteur du film la Mécanique du coeur et réalisateur de l'adaptation ciné.

VOTRE ATTENTION SVP : dans le deuxième chapitre, les mots "Yec'hed mat" signifient "à la vôtre", et "Mab gast" est une insulte signifiant "fils de p***". J'ai essayé d'utiliser des expressions venant de la langue bretonne, qui est aussi le patois de notre héroïne (sous un autre nom) ^^

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus. Enjoy :-)

* * *

Prologue

Hé, par ici. Posez donc votre regard sur cette petite demoiselle qui marche sur le sentier.

Son épaisse écharpe couvre son menton et sa bouche, son bonnet de laine cache son front. De son visage on ne voit rien, à part ses yeux noirs brillants comme deux petits scarabées, et ses pommettes rougies par le vent glacé et mordant. Ce jour de novembre est déjà bien froid, le givre et le verglas envahissent les routes. La voyageuse éreintée ne pense plus qu'à une chose : se reposer bien au chaud.

Elle réajuste le sac en bandoulière qui lui déboîte presque l'épaule. Soudain, sa main gantée se crispe sur sa poitrine. Elle la glisse sous ses vêtements pour réchauffer ses aiguilles. Elle doit cependant attendre d'être à l'intérieur pour remonter son horloge. Le long soupir qu'elle laisse échapper s'épand dans l'air en un nuage très pâle.

Le grand chien noir et blanc qui l'accompagne trotte devant elle, montant la petite colline qui les sépare de leur but. Il aboie. Quand sa maîtresse le rejoint, elle aperçoit enfin les tois blanchis de la ville endormie, et les volutes de fumée sortant ses cheminée. Oh, un bon feu de cheminée...

Elle entre dans Magnolia, le cœur fatigué mais battant à l'idée de retrouver ses amis de Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

« Ne bouge surtout pas, Lorelei... » ordonna calmement William, la tête penchée sur le cœur à nu de la jeune fille. Il ajusta son monocle sur ses lunettes.

La demoiselle ferma très fort les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait s'approcher d'elle une paire de pinces ou un équarissoir. Mais seule une désagréable sensation parcourait alors ses rouages.

Son grand frère était horloger. Elle était allée le voir avant d'aller à l'auberge, sur sa demande, car le froid pourrait avoir endommagé son horloge. Il lui demanda à plusieurs reprises si elle avait mal ici ou sentait quelque chose là, en laissant échapper quelques "hum" et quelques "je vois". Il remit juste en place une minuscule pièce, avant de donner trois tours de clé sur le côté, puis il souffla sur la mécanique. Laquelle continua de tourner, mais de façon plus fluide et silencieuse, ce qui arracha un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être à Lorelei. Dès que son frère eut refermé le cadran et retiré son monocle, elle se leva d'un bond. Il la retint par l'épaule.

« Hé ho ! T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

- Aaah, ce que tu peux m'énerver ! »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son frère, qui lui-même dut plier les genoux.

« Bon, maintenant je file à l'aube-HEEE ! »

William ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. Ce fut peine perdue pour elle, dont la force physique maximale se limitait à pouvoir porter cinq ou six épais bouquins. De sa main libre, son frère lui jeta une écharpe au visage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Couvre-toi bien, annônait-on à chaque fois qu'elle devait sortir... Trop pressée, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et s'habilla en dévalant les escaliers. Un coup de vent fouetta son visage quand elle fut enfin dehors. Elle tourna la tête vers l'une des deux boutiques qui s'étendaient sous l'appartement.

« Ah, Nii-chan est occupé... »

En effet. Gabriel était en grande conversation avec un client des plus opulents, qui portait un costume prune très sombre et une canne sculptée. Il était en train de goûter un vin, et l'expression hautaine de son visage fit pouffer de rire Lorelei. Elle se demandait bien souvent comment Gaby pouvait rester aussi neutre.

« Bon, c'est pas grave. Je le verrai ce soir. Boro ! »

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que son chien ne surgisse d'une rue adjacente. Il lui sauta preque dessus, en jappant joyeusement. Elle rit, et cela lui fit beaucoup de bien. Ils se mirent en chemin vers l'auberge de la guilde.

Comme à son habitude, elle monta sur le muret longeant le canal. Mais il était devenu beaucoup plus glissant... Boro la rattrapa à temps en mordant dans son manteau.

_Coucou ! Coucou !_

Lorelei respira un grand coup. _Plus jamais ça_, se dit-elle. Mais la demoiselle oubliera bien vite cette résolution, et le lendemain montera à nouveau sur le muret.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant chez Lucy, la sachant déjà là-bas. Elle pressa le pas en pensant à son amie. Comme à chaque fois, ce seront de chaleureuses retrouvailles. L'une racontera sa mission, l'autre les bagarres qui avaient eu lieu à la Guilde. Ou peut-être est-elle partie elle-même, avec la "team Natsu". Elle en a sûrement eu le temps.

« Ces saletés de poltergeists m'ont fait perdre la notion du temps ! » grogna la demoiselle dans son patois.

Passant devant une échoppe, elle respira une odeur de pain d'épices et d'écorces d'orange. Cela la ralentit. Ce parfum si particulier lui rappela à quel point elle était loin de chez elle. Fermant les yeux, elle se rappela les remparts et les maisons à colombages de Hamelin. Elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir quitté sa région natale. Au contraire, elle était persuadée d'avoir tout gagné à rejoindre ses frères.

« Oh ! Regarde, maman, le joli chien ! »

Toute une famille sortait de l'épicerie. Les deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, tenaient chacun un cornet de papier plein de marrons chauds.

« Regarde, il fait le beau ! »

Boro s'était assis, gardant ses pattes avant en l'air. Donnant l'impression qu'il souriait, il était très comique. Les enfants demandèrent à lui donner à manger.

« Allons, ça ne se fait pas !

- Laissez donc ! » dit Lorelei en souriant aux parents réticents. Puis, s'adressant aux deux petits : « Lancez un marron en l'air, pour voir... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en le voyant sauter pour attraper les friandises. Les parents aussi, attendris. Puis l'animal se roula par terre, faisant le mort.

« AH ! M-m-madame, ton chien bouge pluuuus !

- Non, calmez-vous, mes chéris ! On peut peut-être le sauv...

- Dihan a diotal, Boro ! »

La jeune fille avait perdu patience. Les enfants s'arrêtèrent net de pleurer et leurs parents de les consoler, quand ils entendirent ces mots étranges. Ils la regerdèrent tous d'une manière plus ahurie que si ils avaient droit à une prestation de Grey l'exhibisionniste. Quant au chien, il s'assit devant sa maîtresse mais se releva aussitôt pour filer plus vite que l'éclair. C'est dire à quel point il est, comment dire... idiot. « _Ma Doue... _», pensa Lorelei en poussant un énorme soupir. Elle remarqua alors les regards incrédules braqués sur elle.

« Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je lui ai juste dit d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile ! » protesta-t-elle.

Cela ne changea en rien l'attitude de la famille.

« Bon, je vais y aller à mon tour, hein. À plus ! Hé, au fait...

- Euh ?

- C'est pas "madame", mais mademoiselle. J'y tiens ! »

Sur ce, elle partit en courant et en criant le nom de son compagnon.

« Cette fille est bizarre... » confia la mère à son mari.

« Je l'ai déjà vue à l'auberge de la Guilde. Je crois qu'elle en fait partie.

- De Fairy Tail ? Alors ça explique tout !

- Au revoir, ma'moiselle ! » scandèrent leurs enfants en agitant les bras.

« Ne... me refais... plus jamais ça ! » haleta Lorelei, en sueur. « Tu me fais le coup une fois sur deux, j'en ai marre ! »

D'abord tout content d'avoir mené sa maîtresse à destination, Boro fit profil bas dès qu'elle darda sur lui son regard menaçant.

« Tu m'énerves ! » sourit-elle en lui frottant la tête.

Si il était humain, ou même exceed, il pourrait soupirer. Allez supporter quotidiennement une personnalité aussi lunatique !

Il l'observa concentrer et répartir un flux d'énergie dans tout son bras, pour pouvoir enfin ouvrir la porte.

« Brelan d'as ! Tu me dois mille joyaux !

- Mirajane ! Trois bières pour nous, s'il te plaît !

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Mais bien sûr que si, les démons peuvent migrer ! »

La quasi-totalité des mages de Fairy Tail était réunie. Les conversations en tous genres fusaient, et il régnait dans l'auberge une chaleur étouffante.

« Tiens, le maître n'est pas là... »

Lucy non plus, apparement.

C'est alors qu'un bras d'homme l'attrapa par le cou.

« T'ES ENFIN LÀ, P'TITE TÊTE !

- A-a-arrête, tu m'étrangles ! »

Macao resta sourd à cette prière et lui frotta énergiquement le crâne. Pour compléter le tout, il plaqua sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille. Elle hurla.

« AAAAÏEUH T'ES TROP MAL RASÉ ! LÂCHE-MOI !

- Allez, petite revenante, j't'offre un verre !

- Ta joue est toute rouge ! » rigolait Wakaba.

« Ta gueule ou j'arrache ta banane cheveu par cheveu ! »

Iils se toisèrent en silence, l'un la chope aux lèvres et l'autre tremblante de rage.

« MmrfllBWAHAHAHA ! Si tu voyais ta tête !

- Wakaba, t'es trempé de bière. » lui fit remarquer Cana avant de s'attaquer à un nouveau tonneau.

Lorelei fut rapidement gagnée par le fou rire qui secouait déjà tous ceux autour de la table.

« Allez, viens boire avec nous ! » fit Macao en lui flanquant dans le dos une tape qui la fit s'écrouler.

« Voilà pour vous ! » dit Mirajane en déposant de nouveaux verres à alcool pleins devant les buveurs.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du chouchen ! » sourit la serveuse. « Gaby nous l'a livré ce matin. »

Chouchen. Ce mot avait fait tilt dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se releva, se découvrit et s'assit en quatrième vitesse. Tous levèrent leurs chopes.

« À Fairy Tail ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le bruit de l'alcool coulant dans les gosiers.

« Humm... c'est de la qualité, ça.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bon !

- C'est une boisson bien de chez moi, ça. » enchaîna la demoiselle en observant attentivement le liquide ambré. « Un goût très prononcé de miel, relevé avec de la pomme... et fabrication purement artisanale ! »

/ SBAM /

« SALUT LES NAZES ! »

Celui qui venait de faire souffrir la porte d'entrée, c'était Natsu. En l'aperçevant, Boro se précipita sur lui et ils se roulèrent par terre.

« Hahaha ! Oui, t'es un bon chien !

- Évidemment, qui se ressemble s'assemble... vous êtes bien de la même espèce.

- QUOI ? Répète un peu, crétin des glaces !

- WOUAF ! »

Cette dispute n'interpella absolument personne. Forcément, c'était pas nouveau.

« Je parie sur Natsu et le chien ! » glissa Elfman à Alzack.

« Allez, vous disputez pas ! Y a aucune raison, et vous savez bien qu'un animal hérite de l'intelligence de son maître.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? » répliqua Lorelei après s'être étouffée avec son fond de chouchen.

« Tu m'as très bien compris, ma petite.

- Baisse-toi, Mira ! »

La chope de Lorelei alla se fracasser contre un mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Jett.

« Je suis PAS PETITE !

- Mais si, il a raison ! Faut bien que tu l'ad... »

Wakaba n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. "Sans réfléchir", le poing de sa camarade partit en arrière et l'atteignit en pleine figure. La tension était montée d'un cran un peu partout.

Encouragés par les aboiements de Boro, Natsu et Grey se battaient déjà.

Les joueurs de cartes aussi (« Tu sais pas compter, ou quoi ? - Bien sûr que si. Et tu me dois mille joyaux ! »).

Lorelei et l'homme à la banane se gueulaient dessus.

3, 2, 1...

BAGARRE GÉNÉRALE !

Les verres, les bouteilles vides, les coups de poing et de pied pleuvaient sur quiconque tentait quoi que ce soit. Mirajane observait le spectacle, appuyée sur son comptoir et toujours tout sourire. Pour l'instant, ça ne tournait pas au drame, alors pas besoin d'intervenir.

« AÏEEE, bon dez ! Bon dez ! »

Le nez de notre héroïne s'était mis à saigner, suite à un coup donné au hasard. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois. Son cri de douleur se perdit dans la masse et elle tomba en arrière.

« BOUS D'ALLEZ VOIR !

- Lorelei ? »

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom. Sa meilleure amie lui ouvrait les bras. Elle s'y jeta.

« Ah, du es rentrée, Lucy ! Bais je d'avais bas vue ?

- Normal, tu te battais...

- j'avais bon dhonneur à défendre !

- Arrête de me servir toujours la même excuse. Et... AH ! Mais regarde-toi ! »

Lucy se cacha les yeux : le sang coulait à présent sur le menton et la bouche de Lorelei. Celle-ci ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite. L'alcool, sûrement...

« BWAAAH j'en dai partout ! Un bouchoir, il be faut un bouchoir ! »

Elle s'était mise à courir sur place. Oui, se dit son amie, c'est sûrement l'effet de l'alcool.

« Attends, j'en ai peut-être un !

- À L'ATTAQUE !

- J'abandonne... »

En retournant dans la mêlée, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

« GU'EST-CE GUE DU FOUS SUR BON CHE... min ? »

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était le rouquin à lunettes et blouson vert. Le garçon dont elle était fan avant même de faire partie de la Guilde.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

Elle rougit.

Mais réalisa qu'il avait encore une "amie" à chaque bras.

Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle le bouscula en criant et sauta sur le dos de Wakaba pour lui tirer les cheveux et lui taper sur la tête. Mais, donnée par sa colère, sa force s'évaporait petit à petit. L'autre lui avait mis la tête à l'envers en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Lucy s'assit à l'écart en compagnie de Levy, qui lui demandait des nouvelles de son écriture, les yeux brillants.

Oui, on est bien à Fairy Tail. L'une des Guildes de magiciens les plus puissantes et les plus unies. Quoi qu'on en pense, quoi qu'on en dise.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

La nuit venait de tomber. Tous les marchands avaient fermé leurs boutiques, les veilleurs allumé les derniers lampadaires, dans la lumière desquelles se profilait parfois l'ombre d'un chien ou chat errant. Comme un voleur, à travers les rues pavées de Hamelin, un homme encapuchonné marchait d'un pas pressé, en silence.

Une patrouille se fit entendre dans une rue adjacente. Pouvait-on la qualifier de patrouille : quatre soldats du gouverneur, qui ne marchaient pas très droit et gueulaient d'une voix empâtée des chansons paillardes. L'homme vit là une belle occasion de récupérer des fonds. Il se glissa derrière eux, tira son poignard, et coupa un à un les liens des bourses pleines d'or pendant à l'arrière de la ceinture des noceurs. L'un d'eux se retourna :

« Q'est-ceu gueuuu ceu ça ? »

Mais ne voyant rien, il éclata de rire, imité par ses compagnons. Ils repartirent en chantant plus fort et en titubant un peu plus. L'un d'entre eux tenait encore un flacon de mauvais vin.

« Yec'hed mat ! » sourit le chapardeur. Il tourna les talons et s'engagea dans une ruelle à cul-de-sac, dissimulant à merveille une porte devant laquelle se tenait un autre homme au visage dissimulé.

« Mot de passe ?

- "Mort au tyran". »

Le gardien fronça les sourcils. L'autre, bien que plus grand et plus musclé, sentit la peur le gagner.

« N-non, bien sûr ! Le mot de passe a changé... c'est "loyauté".

Je préfère ça. »

Il s'écarta, laissant passer le chapardeur par la porte déjà ouverte, puis la referma sur eux.

« Allez. Tu es le dernier, nous t'attendions. »

L'autre obtempéra, mais ne dit mot jusqu'à leur arrivée. Il frissonnait encore à la pensée de ce regard noir piqué d'éclats dorés.

La salle de réunion était située sous l'auberge de _La Pomme d'Ève_. Petite et poussiéreuse, elle était dépourvue de fenêtres, et chichement éclairée par deux lampes à pétrole posées sur une table ronde occupant les deux tiers de la pièce. Six hommes, jeunes pour la plupart, et une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'y tenaient de part et d'autre. Un autre était adossé dans un coin, tête baissée et fumant son énième cigarette des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Qui a...

- Ho, le Chapardeur ! »

L'interpellé sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

« Ch-chef...

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose d'intéressant. Montre-nous donc ! »

Il s'exécuta. Son butin était constitué d'une quantité intéressante de joyaux, et d'un peu de tabac à rouler. Le dénommé "chef", celui qui fumait dans un coin, se saisit de ce dernier élément et donna un quart de l'argent à son camarade.

« Avec ça au marché noir, on pourrait facilement se procurer trois poignards et deux revolvers. » évalua la femme.

Elle se rengorgea quand le gardien, irrité, la foudroya du regard. D'un ton glacial, il s'adressa au fumeur :

« Merci de ton intervention, Noa. Maintenant, laisse-moi parler et retourne te tuer les poumons.

- Je suis chef au même titre que toi, petit frère. »

Leurs camarades étaient consternés par cette dispute presque puérile. C'était très inhabituel de voir ainsi ceux qui avaient poussé les peuples de Naïm à la révolution.

« BIEN ! » reprit Noa en abattant ses poings sur la table. « Mes amis, l'heure est grave. Nous sommes déjà parvenus à renverser le gouvernement de notre région. Mais le tyran est revenu au pouvoir. Que faire, à votre avis ? »

Son frère soupira, exaspéré.

Le plus âgé des révolutionnaires intervint. C'était un homme au visage bardé de cicatrices et au crâne tatoué. Peu impressionnant pour ses amis.

« Il faut attaquer les dirigeants à la base. Ceux du pays tout entier.

- Argumente ! » répliqua un autre.

« Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin. Cela me semble évident pour gagner chaque région de Fiore. Attaquer l'arbre à ses racines.

- T'es casse-pieds avec tes métaphores !

- Et les guildes ? Qu'en fera-t-on ? J'vous rappelle que certains magiciens sont assez puissants pour faire la guerre. Prenez Makaro... ARRG ! »

Noa fit taire celui qui venait de parler en plantant dans sa bouche le canon d'un revolver. Une veine palpitait à sa tempe. Il gronda :

« Ressors quoi que ce soit sur la moindre guilde de magie et je t'envoie dans l'autre monde. _Mab gast_ !

- Quand tu auras fini de le torturer, fais-nous signe... »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de bottes claquant sur le pavé et des éclats de voix. Le Chapardeur éteignit les lampes et ils s'arrêtèrent tous de bouger, aux aguets. Par un accord tacite, ils décidèrent tous d'achever cette réunion.

Le tatoué rassembla les cartes. La femme prit l'argent volé, seules restèrent les deux lampes.

« Elles sont encore chaudes...

- Prends-les, alors !

- Pas besoin. Nous sommes découverts, il faut fuir. »

Noa marqua un temps de silence. Il écrasa par terre sa cigarette déjà éteinte puis adressa à ses hommes un de ces sourires mi-moqueurs dont il avait le secret.

« Vous avez tous le permis de tuer. »

Des cris retentissaient déjà à la poterne. Des entrechoquements de lames, des coups de feu. Dégainant deux pistolets, Noa s'adressa à son frère :

« Swan, tu file à la planque sans te faire remarquer ! »

Swan détacha la lanière de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux en un petit catogan. Il souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, ne pouvant allumer de feu, puis balaya du regard la pièce la plus grande de la cachette.

La planque en question était une vieille maison en pierre abandonnée, adossée à une montagne et cachée par la forêt environnante. Chaque pas sur son sol de terre battue soulevait un petit nuage de poussière. La grande salle comportait une cheminée inutilisée depuis longtemps, une table et des chaises en bois dur, quelques fauteuils élimés et un grand buffet pour les provisions. Les cartes et les armes étaient rangées sous clé, dans une cave creusé à même le roc.

« Quel ennui... »

Le jeune révolutionnaire se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Mais tant de sentiments le tenaillaient qu'il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Exaspération, frustration, ennui. N'y tenant plus, il se leva d'un bon et se rendit dans la pièce qui servait de chambre commune aux hommes. De sous son lit, il tira l'étui contenant son violon.

Il l'ouvrit et saisit l'instrument presque religieusement. Plus qu'un instrument de musique, ce violon était tout pour lui, tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie passée. D'avant l'événement qui avait tout chamboulé. Il en avait même fait une arme, maîtrisant ainsi la magie de Morianote à la perfection. Et dire que Noa lui interdisait de le prendre lors des réunions...

« Mais nous sommes seuls, à présent ! »

Il pinça délicatement les cordes pour en vérifier la sonorité. Enfin, il posa son archet dessus et le fit glisser tel une caresse.

En pur virtuose, Swan fit ressurgir une myriade de ses souvenirs de l'avant-guerre.

Les rayons du soleil filtrant au travers des vignes.

Les histoires racontées au coin du feu.

Les balades nocturnes sur le chemin de ronde.

Les parties de pêche et les baignades avec la fratrie entière.

Les entraînement à l'épée avec Gwenaël...

Le... le sourire de leur unique sœur...

_GZZING !_

« Merde ! »

Swan se boucha les oreilles, écorchées par une telle fausse note. Il grimaça. Mais non, se dit-il, détend-toi ! Ce n'est rien, continue à jouer.

Il épaula de nouveau son violon.

Mais ne parvint pas à contiuer sa mélodie. Le souvenir de son frère et de sa sœur disparus ne le quitta plus, ni les images de leurs visages. Leurs yeux. Le son de leurs voix. Deux petites larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il suffoqua, et son cœur finit par manquer un battement.

_Coucou ! Coucou !_

Il tenta de contenir le petit oiseau de bois peint qui sortait de sa poitrine. Depuis que ses bourreaux y avaient touché avec leurs doigts tachés de crasse et de sang séché, Swan craignait qu'il ne s'arrête subitement. De nouveau, il promit de se venger la prochaine fois qu'il les croiserait.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre de l'extérieur. Le jeune homme sursauta, puis se raisonna en supposant que c'était un animal.

Nouveaux craquements.

Il ne se permit plus de douter. Il se leva et attrapa son archet, le brandissant comme une épée.

Des voix inintelligibles.

Il se tenait maintenant à côté de l'entrée. Il respira un grand coup, puis se décida enfin à l'assaut.

« RHAAAAH !

- Mais calme-toi, espèce de parano ! »

C'était Noa, qui stoppa net la trajectoire de l'archet avec un revolver.

« Nom de Dieu, tu m'as fait peur !

- Ah ? Sans blague...

- Mais... tu es revenu seul ? »

Ce fut plus un constat qu'une question. Les pointes des cheveux de Noa étaient poisseux de sang. Il était égratiné, mais semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup souffert.

Il passa devant son frère en ignorant délibérément sa remarque.

« Ho, ça t'arrive de répondre ?

- Prends tes affaires, vite. On doit se barrer tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ? »

Noa souffla sa fumée par les narines, ce qui un court instant lui donna l'air d'un taureau en colère. Et il l'était vraiment...

Sa voix rocailleuse roula comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Y a un traître parmis nous. Aucune patrouille n'était censée être au courant de notre réunion sous _La Pomme d'Ève_ !

- T'es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux, alors arrête de causer et fais ce que j'te dis ! »

Swan préféra s'exécuter. Tout en fourrant ses vêtements dans son sac de voyage, il lança :

« Mais tu sais qui c'est ?

- Même pas, c'est ça qui me fout le plus en rogne !

- Et les autres, on les attend pas ?

- Non, pas besoin. Avec un peu de chance, ils ont chacun rejoint leur annexe. J'ai laissé des instructions pour le vol des armes au château. Ils vont provoquer l'émeute sans nous !

- Et on va où, nous ? C'est nous qui sommes lâches de les laisser tomber !

- Non. » répondit plus calmement Noa. « Notre fuite était prévue depuis longtemps, tu te rappelles ?

- Tu veux dire que...

- Eh ouais ! On prend le grand large, mon vieux ! »

Swan prit sur son dos son sac et son violon. Déjà prêt, Noa l'attendait une lampe à la main.

« Et tes affaires à toi ?

- Déjà préparées, hier soir. Désolé de pas t'en avoir parlé. Grouille-toi de sortir ! »

Noa jeta un dernier regard aux pauvres meubles de la planque. La mélancolie le gagna et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais par fierté il n'en montra rien. Il jeta la lampe contre le buffet, qui s'enflamma immédiatement.

« Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Les armes et les cartes sont protégées, les autres les récupéreront plus tard. Quant à leurs effets personnels... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une partie de la cachette fut soufflée par une explosion qui projeta les deux frères.

Swan ne vit plus rien à cause de la fumée. Son étui serré contre lui, il cria :

« Noa, ça va ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse. L'inquiétude le gagna.

L'odeur de poudre le fit tousser.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un bras le lever et l'inciter à courir. La respiration encombrée qu'il entendit lui indiqua que son frère était à peu près hors de danger.

Une nouvelle déflagration détruisit ce qui restait des murs de pierre.

« Putain de bordel de MERDE ! »

Noa était maintenant furieux contre lui-même.

« J'aurais dû faire attention à cette saloperie de poudre, j'en ai sûrement mis partout !

- Arrête de jurer et laisse donc tes yeux tranquilles. »

Noa avait les yeux rouges de les avoir trop frottés. Il garda une main plaquée sur le droit, et il pleurait. Mais à cause de la poudre.

« J'ai mal, nom de Dieu !

- Laisse-moi regarder...

- Non, on doit filer on se fera pincer. »

Tout en parlant, il déchira le bas de sa chemise pour se confectionner un bandage de fortune. Son frère soupira de nouveau. Irrécupérable...

Les deux frères se couvrirent chacun d'une cape.

« Notre but est loin. Est-ce qu'on prendra le train ? » sourit Swan, de manière ironique.

« On doit rester discrets, mais si tu veux te ménager...

- J'ai bien l'intention d'être en bon état pour les rencontrer ! »

Noa pouffa.

« Ils s'en ficheront complètement. »

Ils se relevèrent et montèrent sur le tertre pour rejoindre le chemin. Sans un regard pour leur cité, il se mirent en route. Ce sera long.

Le seul regret du violoniste fut de ne pas s'être recueilli une dernière fois.


End file.
